


Exploiting the Circumstances

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Double Penetration, F/M, Tentacles, Troll Rose, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's messing with Rhozeh's kismesis. When Sollux comes to blame her for certain events, she's more than happy to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploiting the Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nezumimurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/gifts).



The office door slammed open with a loud bang and a lisping voice called out, “You salt licking, arrogant bitch!”

Rhozeh Lalond, seadweller and interrogation officer of the Intelligence Division, looked up calmly as Sollux Captor floated into her office, psionics sparking red and blue everywhere and anger flashing in his eyes. “Ah, if it isn't my dearest spade,” she replied with just a hint of venom, “To what do I owe this displeasure?”

“Don't act coy,” he hissed back, slamming the door shut behind him before floating over to her desk. “You know exactly what you did!”

Rhozeh smiled deviously and steepled her fingers together in front of her face. She probably did know; even she couldn't remember exactly how each of her barbs, feints, and attacks in their kismesissitude went down, and she didn't want to tip her hand on ones he hadn't discovered yet. “Sollux, you know you're going to have to be more specific.”

Sollux snarled. “Every single computer in my team's work area was put into storage! We're in the middle of investigating a security breach on the Empress's flag ship! If I didn't have our progress backed up on my husktop, my entire team would be wiggling on the end of a culling fork!”

Rhozeh schooled her features. This was not her doing, but she'd certainly take advantage of it. She made a mental note though, to find out who was sabotaging _her_ kismesis. “How fortunate for you that you keep that husktop with you at all times then,” she said dryly.

He shrieked in frustration, the sparks growing thicker around his horns. “Are you trying to get me helmed?” Sollux leaned over her desk to glare at her. Rhozeh didn't flinch under his gaze, calmly staring back into his pupil-less eyes. “Changing the room temperature and lighting was one thing, totally up your stupid mindfuckery alley, but this is just going too far!”

“I'm not trying to get you helmed,” Rhozeh stalled as she mentally raced through lists of possible suspects. Despite making a name for himself as a technology specialist in the Intelligence Division of the military, Sollux Captor was still a powerful low blood psionic. Only exceptionally skilled trolls in certain fields were pardoned from serving in the helmsblock. A major error, such as the one that almost happened, would nullify that pardon. “I have confidence in your ability to keep up with me.”

His eyes narrowed and Rhozeh suddenly found his lips on hers, his pierced and split tongue pressing into her mouth. Growling in the back of her throat, she counter attacked with her tongue and teeth and felt him shudder. Someone drew blood and the kiss was ramped up higher in pitch and viciousness. She reached up to grab his shoulders in her hands and pulled hard. She wasn't as strong as some seadwellers, but she was more than strong enough to pull him across the desk, scattering everything on it in a series of crashes, and into her lap. Sollux yelped, the sparks dying for a moment, before digging his claws into her shoulders. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp for air. “Fuck, I hate you so much,” he said, licking yellow and violet blood from his lips in a daze.

For once, Rhozeh couldn't think of a witty reply and merely snarled “Good, I hate you too,” before pulling his lips back down to hers.

Sparks of psionic energy danced through her body like she'd brushed against a monstrous electric eel. Rhozeh broke off the kiss with a gasp as her muscles seized and her fins flared wide in reaction. Sollux snickered at her and attacked her now exposed neck with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Rhozeh groaned as the sensation traveled straight to her bulge and nook. She dropped her hands from shoulder to hips and held him in place while she flexed up, grinding her rapidly unsheathing bulge into his fever warm body. “Ehehe, wiggling already?” he snickered in her ear. “Already losing your cool?”

Rhozeh panted for a moment and then dug her fingers even harder into his hips. He gasped and flexed his own hips into her body. “That's not the only thing that's going to be wiggling tonight, you malnourished shut-in,” she purred in response.

She reached inward, to that place in her subconscious where the darkness slithered and the elder gods had whispered to her in her wrigglerhood dreams. Dark, almost intangible tentacles sprang into existence around them and deftly wrapped themselves around Sollux's limbs. Sollux flinched in surprise as they pulled him up off her lap. “Fuck, really?” he growled, struggling ineffectually, sparks of psionics dancing around his horns and into the tentacles.

Rhozeh felt the sting through the tendrils, but not enough to make them loosen their grip. She licked her lips in anticipation as she could feel his pulse quicken and his struggles weaken. The tentacles bound his arms tightly to his torso and spread his legs so she could see his bulge starting to unsheathe under the fabric of his pants. She smiled, dark and terrible, as she stood and carefully walked around his hanging form. “It doesn't look like you mind.”

Sollux snarled and demanded, “So, are you just going to ogle me or am I getting fucked sometime tonight?”

“Patience, spade of mine,” she replied, running a claw along his pant leg. “I promise it will be worth the wait.”

He squirmed in his tentacle bondage. “I don't have your life span, brinesucker.”

Rhozeh laughed and replied, “Nor the ability to properly wrap that disgusting tongue around sibilants.”

Sollux bared his teeth, blue and red flashing around his horns again in a threatening manner. She yawned, covering her mouth daintily with one hand, before pulling out a sharpened knitting needle and jabbing it between his two left horns. There was a hollow sounding pop and Sollux's back arched as his psionics backlashed through him. The smell of burnt ozone filled the air and he cried out, muscles spasming in a wave from head to toe. “Fuck, shit that hurt!”

Rhozeh raised an eyebrow. “I'm sure it did, that would be why I did it. Do keep up, dear.”

He snarled and wiggled helplessly, the tentacles too much for him to get out of with his psionics shorted out. She chuckled, using claws and needle point to slowly shred his uniform off his body. She pulled the fabric away roughly. “Dammit Rhozeh, the quartermaster is going to cull me if you keep cutting my uniforms off.”

“Nonsense,” Rhozeh replied, digging the tip of the needle into the skin of his hip. He hissed in pain. “You're a successful officer of Intelligence and outrank him, despite your obvious lack of propriety and blood status. Eat the damn quartermaster and dare anyone to naysay you.”

“Gross, do you know where that greasy globefondler's been?”

She licked the bloody point of the needle before answering. “I assure you, the personal habits of the troll in question are the last thing I want to know. On second thought, please don't eat him; he'll poison you and I'll be out of a kismesis.”

Sollux shuddered in horror at the mental image. “So, what's taking so long?”

Rhozeh laughed and focused on the tentacles around his legs. They responded and slid slowly up and around his legs, moving toward his open nook. Sollux watched, mesmerized and breathing heavy, as one reached his nook. With a sudden lunge, it buried itself as deep as it could. Sollux cried out at the intrusion, his head falling back. Rhozeh smirked. “This is what you want, right?”

Sollux moaned as the tentacle started to twist and shove into his nook; the tip dragged along his inner walls and setting the nerves there on fire. He keened wantonly. “Oh fuck yes, you evil, sadistic tease!”

“Complimenting me already?” Rhozeh said as she took off her jacket and skirt. She flexed her fingers and the second tentacle shifted so the tip could prod at the entrance of his waste chute. “I haven't even begun to be evil yet.”

He keened again as the second tentacle pressed slowly into him. His treacherous body opened willingly under Rhozeh's gaze, taking the tentacle easily. “Fuck, fuck,” he sobbed as he tried to undulate in the gasp of her tentacles. “I hate you.”

Rhozeh smiled and leaned forward so she could stroke his bulge. Sollux moaned and she said casually, “You're so easy sometimes.”

She shifted the tentacles so he was low enough for her to straddle his lap, body pressing against his bulge so it couldn't wrap with her own or find her nook. “Ngh, bulgetease!” Sollux gasped as she shifted this way and that, rubbing his bulge between their two bodies while keeping it from her nook's entrance.

Rhozeh merely hummed acknowledgment with a smug expression. She focused her control of the tentacles and the two pressing into Sollux started to move faster and harder. Sollux let out a stream of curses between great gasps of air. Rhozeh commanded another tentacle to work it's way up his chest to his face. It plunged into Sollux's mouth as he was gasping for air. Sollux yelped, then moaned as the tentacle began to fuck his mouth.

“You're so much better company with all your holes filled,” Smiling, she leaned forward, practically lounging against his body, scraping the point of her needle over his skin and drawing intricate little designs in razor thin yellowing welts. Sollux suddenly came with a shuddering cry, material gushing between them to drip from tentacles and limbs. She didn't give him a single moment to collect himself, the tentacles continuing to thrust and writhe as Rhozeh ground into his body. She could feel the tremors and moans that traveled through his body beneath her. “There, is this speed more to your liking?”

Rhozeh dropped the needle and ran fingers down his chest before shifting her hips and letting his bulge finally slide into her, fire iron hot in her relative coolness. She gasped and laughed, then clenched her nook down around him. Sollux cried out around the tentacle, struggling between the different sensations, trying to flex his hips up into her and down on the tentacles all at the same time. He was flushed from neck to knee, eyes and mouth and Rhozeh laughed as she rode his bulge and got feedback from the tentacles. “Ah, yes,” she gasped between pants. “Squirm, you despicable ass.”

She reached down to squeeze and stroke at her own bulge, head tilted back and moaning low and long. Sollux sobbed as he was pushed towards a second climax, body tensing even as he slumped helplessly into the grasp of the tentacles. The room echoed with their moans and the wet slick sounds of flesh sliding against flesh. Rhozeh dragged her claws down his chest and Sollux shrieked as he came for a second time. Rhozeh made a soft, strangled gasp and came as well, spilling purple over his body.

Slowly, the tentacles drooped, setting both of them panting on the ground before disappearing back to whence they came. Sollux blearily slapped her shoulder and muttered. “Get off me, pan shrinker.”

“Later,” Rhozeh replied sleepily, “Committing to memory your desperate expressions so I can laugh at you later and theorize where your lusus went wrong.” Sollux bit her nose half-hearted and she sighed before rolling over just enough to lay on the floor next to him. “I didn't mess with your computers.” she admitted.

He laughed, thin and reedy. “Of course you didn't,” he said slyly, “It's not your style, but you'd totally take credit if I accused you of it. You get creative when you think you've gotten one over on me.”

Rhozeh glared at him. “I bet I'll figure out who did move them before you do.”

Sollux snorted disbelief. “You're on.”

 


End file.
